Infectious viral diseases are recognized as an important medical problem. Progress against infectious viral disease requires the development of drugs with selective anti viral activity while remaining benign to normal cell lines. Number of antiviral agents, anti tumor, and immunomodulatory compounds available in the market and or in discovery are nucleoside analogs. In general these compounds are structural analogs of the naturally occurring nucleosides. Structural modification in either the purine or pyrimidine base nucleus and/or the sugar component results in a synthetically modified nucleoside derivative which, when for example incorporated into a viral nucleic acid forming process, acts to disrupt further synthesis of viral nucleic acid. Effectiveness of these antiviral agents depends on selective conversion by viral enzymes, but not by host enzymes, to the corresponding nucleotide analog which is then converted to the triphosphate and incorporation into viral nucleic acid occurs. A problem with this antiviral strategy has been the emergence of certain viral strains whose enzymes poorly promote phosphorylation of nucleoside analogs. To circumvent this problem, there is a need to make newer analogs with different structural variants of both sugar moiety and base moiety of nucleosides. The success of various synthetic nucleosides in inhibiting the replication of virus in-vitro and in-vivo has led a number of researchers to design and test nucleosides with novel modified sugar moieties.
Recently several publications were appeared in the literature on C-2 substituted nucleosides. For example, a paper published in Journal of medicinal chemistry, 48 (17), 5504-5508:2005 discloses nucleoside compounds with novel C-2 substituted 5-carbon sugar component (S-I)

Other patent publications, PCT Int. Appl. No.'s, 2007075876, 5 Jul. 2007 and 2007065829, 14 Jun. 2007 disclose process for preparing a synthetic intermediate for preparation of branched nucleoside compounds (S-II & S-III).

Other publications appeared in Tetrahedron Letters, 28(6), 671-4; 1987, Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, 35(2), 287-94; 1987, Beilstein Journal of Organic chemistry 1 (October) 2005, disclosed 2-halo, 2-C substituted pentose sugars
Novel nucleosides for example (S-IV) was published in Journal of carbohydrate chemistry, 25(6), 461-470:2006

Synthesis of purine nucleosides with 2-fluoro-2-methyl pentose derivatives (for example,
was published in Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry Letters, 16, (6), 1712-1715, 2006,
Faming Zhuanli Shenquing Gongkai Shuomingshu, 1712409, 28 Dec. 2005 disclosed following type of compounds

It is thus believed antivirals may be relevant with respect to, for example, HIV, HCV, and HBV, AIDS, and inflammatory disease, respiratory disorders (including adult respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), bronchitis, chronic bronchitis, chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, cystic fibrosis, asthma, emphysema, rhinitis, chronic sinusitis and other bacterial infections associated with viral diseases. PCT Publications Nos. WO 01/07646, WO 01/65937, WO 03/37908, WO 98/46238, WO 95/02071, WO 2005/021568, WO 2005/009418, WO 2005/034971, WO 06/110656, WO 06/027628, WO 05/026114 and WO 08/063600; U.S. patent application/patent Nos. 4,598,095, US 2002/0068757, US 2005/0124623 and US 2007/0225249; EP patent application/patent Nos. EP 0989862 and EP 0724650 disclose antivirals for treatment of various diseases mediated by viral infections.
There are certain structural classes of nucleoside compounds that were explored intensively for their therapeutic activities. For example, the patent publications WO 2000/066604 describes L-ribo-Locked Nucleic Acids Analog Duplexes; WO 98/16184 and WO 98/16186 are describe purine L-nucleosides and monocyclic L-nucleosides respectively; WO 2008/005542 describes antiviral phosphinate compounds; WO 99/14226 and WO 03/039523 are describe oligonucleotide analogues; WO 03/062256 describes adenosine analogs; WO 04/014312 describes short oligonucleotides; WO 04/080466 describes cytidine analogs; US 2004/0259934 describes coronaviridae-nucleoside compounds; and WO 04/106356 describes functionalized nucleotide derivatives.
Given the fact of the world wide epidemic level of viral diseases, there is a strong need for new effective drugs for treatment of diseases, conditions and/or disorders mediated by viral infections.